


Better Than a Bunny

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg, Mpreg Sam Winchester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Dean life changing news while they are window shopping with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt & com (s): # Crush at fanfic_bakeoff , spn goes to the dogs at spn_bigpretzel

“Papa” three year old A.J. pulled his papa to see the pet shop window. “Bunnies.” He squealed making gabby hand motions at the little balls of fluff.

“No, I am sorry A.J. we can’t get a bunny.” Sam tried to find something else to take his son’s attention from the rabbits. 

“Daddy, please.” A.J. turned to Dean, the kid was smart and knew who would cave in the quickest.

“Adam Jonathan Winchester, you already have two cats, one dog, a hamster, and a fish tank, that is enough of a zoo in our home.” Sam tried to explain to their son, crushing any hope of a new pet.

“Sam, how much more work could one little rabbit add to that mess?” Dean asked as he swept their son up into his arms.

“It is up to you Dean, you are back on animal potty duty for the next seven and a half months.” Sam smiled as he waited for his brother to connect the dots.

“Really?” Dean asked and Sam nodded, he had taken the test that morning and was going to tell Dean when they were alone this evening.

“A.J., you are getting something better than a bunny. In a few months you are going to have a brand new little brother. Let’s get some toys for the furbabies you already have and let the bunnies find a special home.” Dean suggested as they made their way into the store and walked by the rabbits to find toys for all of A.J.’s pets at home.


End file.
